As electronic devices increase in speed and power consumption, cooling these devices becomes critical to their proper operation. Particularly when placed inside enclosures, which may modify the natural airflow around the device, proper cooling device operation is critical. Many enclosures include fans on either a front door or a back door to force air through the enclosure (since the sides are often solid) cooling the enclosed electronic devices. However, it is sometimes necessary to open either the front door or the back door of the enclosure while the electronic devices within the rack are operating. In this case, if the fans are mounted on the door that is opened, the airflow over the electronic devices may be disrupted while the door is open, and the devices may overheat to the point of failure. In some enclosures, fans are included in both the front and back doors to allow one door to be open while the fans in the other door are sufficient to provide proper airflow over the electronic devices in the enclosure. However, if both doors are opened at the same time, the fans in the front and back doors are no longer providing airflow, and the electronic devices may overheat to the point of failure.